THE ONCE AND FUTURE THING
by 7-Eleventh
Summary: In continuity with JLU Spider-Friends Vol. 1: The Journey Begins. After a perilous battle with a resurrected Solomon Grundy, five members of the Justice League; Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Firestorm chase after a time-traveling criminal called Chronos.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Western Tales

**THE ONCE AND FUTURE THING**

Chapter 1: Weird Western Tales

**This short story is in continuity with 'JLU Spider-Friends: The Journey Begins, so if all you dear readers out there have already read Chapter 8 in 'JLU Spider-Friends Vol. I'. Then be sure to read this fanfic in order to enjoy the time-travel adventure where Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern (John Stewart) chase after David Clinton aka Chronos, only this time, Spider-Man and Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein) will be involved in the episode itself.**

Several weeks after that nasty fiasco with the resurrected Solomon Grundy, all the heroes went to business as usual. With Shayera Hol back in the League, all the new Leaguers were either angry at her unexpected return or just glad to that she was back. Diana on the other hand, was a different story, she still had a grudge against her former friend and colleague.

At that moment, Spider-Man was sitting down at one table in the cafeteria, conversing with Batman and the Green Lantern, John Stewart.

"John, are you okay?" asked Peter as his friend and teammate was shaken out of his stupor before heaving a great big sigh. "No, not really"

"But I thought you would be much happier with Shayera back" the wallcrawler mused, Batman simply narrowed his eyes at the mention of the formerly traitorous Leaguer. "Well thought so too but…." John trailed off seeing Wonder Woman shoot her own deadly glare at the Thanagarian as she walked into the cafeteria. "Diana's still carrying a grudge against her" the Lantern sighed unhappily.

"She'll get over it" Batman told him gruffly. Spider-Man nodded as he finished the last of his meal with his blinded drink, at that moment Firestorm walked right up to them. "Hey guys" he greeted with a smile "How are ya'll holding up?"

"Don't ask" Batman answered sternly feeling a bit annoyed at the nuclear man's humorous question, then the four friends talked about having relationships with women. Peter explained how much he had been thinking about dating again, GL told that he and Shayera had decided to give each other their space for a while since it had been a long time that they had last been together.

"Well if you ask me, Professor Stein and his wife have been married for over 36 years." Ronnie told them.

"So what about you Bats?" asked Spider-Man.

"Me? No, I don't have any time for relationships." Batman answered "My work is far too important for distractions, now I admit that Diana is a great teammate, she's also a remarkable woman and she's…" he stopped short when he saw that John, Peter and Ronnie were smirking. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Don't let that stop you she told him, all of a sudden an alarm sounded "INTRUDER ALERT! DORMITORY DECK! INTRUDER ALERT! DORMITORY DECK!" the five of them quickly raced down to the Dormitory deck and found a small man who was fiddling with one of Batman's utility belts, and looked very shocked to see them.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to see me down here!" he cried out.

"That's too bad." Spider-Man told the stranger before snagging away the utility belt "Now you're going to tell us how you got in here."

"And what were doing with one of my utility belts just now?" Batman demanded, but all the little man could do was press a button on the belt he was wearing and opened up a swirling vortex before escaping right through it.

"So this day just got more complicated." Spider-Man groaned in frustration before he and the other heroes jumped through the portal after the thief.

* * *

**Elkhorn, Oklahoma; June 22nd 1879**

The wind was blowing peacefully over the desert countryside, when all of a sudden, a wide swirling vortex opened up and five people came falling out. The people were five costumed heroes from the future; Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, John Stewart and Firestorm.

"Oh man, talk about ups and downs!" Spider-Man exclaimed, Firestorm groaned in agreement and Wonder Woman just smirked, but Batman and Green Lantern scowled in response at the wallcrawler's humor "That's…not…helping." Batman growled indignantly.

"Where are we?" asked Wonder Woman curiously.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a gun was heard cocking nearby, they all turned to see six horsemen who armed with revolvers and mounted on horseback.

"I think the real question is not where, but when." Batman corrected as the strange men dismounted and approached the Leaguers, their guns still drawn.

"Well, I have to confess." One of the horsemen remarked, Peter suspected that one must be the leader. "Yer about the most colorfully-attired folks I've ever bushwhacked. Are you from the circus?"

"Not really." Wonder Woman answered, watching him closely.

"I don't care what ya are, as long as you pay the toll." The gunman told them.

"What toll?" Spider-Man asked incredulously.

The leader chuckled "Welcome to Elkhorn, Oklahoma folks. This here's Tobias Manning's territory" he held out his hand, expecting them to pay up.

"You want tribute? Money?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise.

"Well, I ain't particular…" the man cupped his chin for a minute before looking to Diana's hip. "I think I'll just take that fancy gold chain, unless there's something else you want to give me." Diana did not like solitary remarks from impertinent men, especially the kind of men who were very insolent. So she grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him over her shoulder, sending him flying. The other gunmen aimed their weapons only to be met with a loud explosion courtesy of Firestorm, knocking them right off their feet. Then Batman, Spider-Man and Green Lantern brought the horses over used some rope from the saddles to tie up the ruffians.

"Well, these dimwitted fools just didn't know how to keep their mouths shut for once in their lives." Firestorm remarked.

"_I certainly agree Ronald." _Professor Stein's voice answered inside his head.

"I was afraid of this." Batman muttered before pulling a newspaper out from under one of the saddles and showing it to the others. "The Elkhorn Gazette, it's either an amazing forgery or it's just less than a month old."

"So what?" asked Spider-Man.

"Look at the date" Batman pointed out "Twenty-second of June, 1879."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate time-travel?" Lantern groaned, remembering the last time the Leaguers time-traveled, it was mainly to correct an aberration where Vandal Savage was the dictator of Germany in World War II. Which resulted in an alternate timeline and reality.

"Well…" Wonder Woman sighed unhappily. "If we don't find our sneak thief, then we're stuck out here."

"Then let's head for the nearest town." Spider-Man suggested "And see if we can find him there."

"But we can't go around dressed as we are." Batman reminded them all, before gesturing to their various costumes. Despite how Ronnie and the Professor could separate to look like normal people, it wouldn't be enough "We'll need some disguises in order to blind in."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Diana, they looked around at their surroundings and looked at the cowboys they had just tied up. Then a few minutes later, the heroes were all dressed in Western attire that they had claimed from the tied-up ruffians, except Stewart who conjured up a set of cowboy clothes for himself with his power ring.

"That oughta do it." Peter remarked "About time to giddy-up out of here."

"You said it partner." Ronnie joked, Bruce Wayne simply rolled his eyes at the boys' playful banter after he had dressed himself in dark clothing. Diana however was having a problem with the boots she confiscated "These boots are killing me" she complained before John shot her an incredulous look of disbelief.

"I thought you fight crime wearing high heels?" he asked as she flashed him a light glare with hands on her hips.

"High heels that actually fit!" she retorted.

"Everybody should probably take one of these." John recommended as he handed each of them a gun "So that way, we won't be bothered if people see we're armed."

So each of them put on a holster with extra bullets to load into the colt revolvers that came with them, Bruce on the other hand, outright refused to take a gun. Instead, he opted to just wear the holsters by themselves.

"Your empty holsters aren't going to scare anyone." John pressed "Are you sure you don't want to carry one?"

"Positive" Bruce nodded, pointing to his hidden utility belt as all the heroes mounted their horses. "Let's ride!"

* * *

**Later on**

The six of them arrived in the town of Elkhorn, tied their horses out by the posts and went into a saloon where they saw some cowboys were sitting down at a poker game. They sat down at their own table and watched from a distance as the game progressed.

"My pa always said…" a player wearing a grey hat and a flower in his vest commented as he leaned back in his chair. "Faint of heart never filled a flush"

"Well it ain't your pa's money" growled one of his opponents "I fold."

"I guess that leaves you and me then" the last player said. "What're you holding Mister Lash?"

Lash gave a small smirk before tossing more to the pot. "It'll cost you another five-hundred in order to find out."

The other man also smirked before following suit, and adding to the pile and layed his cards down. "Call; four kings and an ace"

But Lash looked at the cards before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well now that's a mighty bit perplexing" he said before laying his own cards down. "Seeing as how I've got four aces and a king" he finished as he reached over to pull the winnings from the pile before the other man stood up.

"Well, I've got the gun" he seethed, before pulling out a strange multi-barreled weapon and aiming it at Lash.

Lash looked at the weapon and raised his hands in mock surrender as a pistol suddenly found its way into his right hand. Then the two men aimed their respective weapons at one another "Seems like the waste of a good-sized pot. How 'bout we just split it and both walk away?" Lash suggested.

But the other man smirked before flicking a switch as the barrels of his gun suddenly extended and surrounded Lash on all sides, startling the younger man. "How 'bout I take it all?"

"That technology's from the future!" Diana hissed before starting to stand, but Peter held out his hand to stop her from doing anything foolish while Bruce shook his head.

"Wait, we don't even know how things work around here yet" he reasoned so Diana sat back down, before returning her gaze to the confrontation just as two men stepped forward and grabbed Lash's arms.

"We'll hang 'im at dawn!" said the other man, who was apparently the leader.

"Wait! Don't I get a trial?" Lash protested.

"Sure" the other man answered as he leaned in close. "You're guilty. My town, my rules."

"Wait a minute!" Lash cried out in protest as he was being dragged away. "Can't we talk about this? How about another hand? Double or nothing!" he called before being hauled out of the saloon to be locked in jail.

"I think we now know how things work around here" John told his friends and team mates gravely.

"We have to help that poor man!" Diana insisted before Bruce shook his head.

"That's not why we're here!" he told them seriously "The man we're looking for is tampering with the timeline, we need to find him and stop him before it's too late."

"Come on Bats, that futuristic piece of weaponry is plenty of tampered history." Peter reasoned "Besides, I don't even think that its owner is the sheriff in town, and that guy who was just dragged off to jail. If he dies in the morning, then I guarantee history _will_ be tampered."

"Peter has a point there Mr. Wayne" Professor Stein implored "I have a very bad feeling that the man who just threatened that young man, is _not _the sheriff at all."

Bruce thought about for a bit, his team mates did present a convincing argument. Then he nodded his head "Very well, we'll rescue that man right after sunset."

* * *

**Several hours later**

It was 8:30 in the evening, and Lash was pounding really hard on the bars on the window in the back of his prison cell, trying his best to break out "You can keep doing that forever" said another prisoner from another cell, this man was very skinny and had a grey beard. "The bars in the window are made out of cheap pig iron and they're never going to break."

"Do you mind? I'm planning my escape here!" Lash snapped.

"How's it coming so far?" the other man asked.

"I'm working on it!" Lash countered before the cell block guard stepped over and struck the bars with his baton.

"Quiet down in there!" the guard barked as Lash rolled his eyes.

"That's just what I keep telling him!" Lash asserted, but none of them noticed a hole opening on the ceiling until a strange man was right above the guard.

"I'll buy that!" Peter called out, startling the guard and getting the drop on him, ensnaring him against the wall in a spider web. "How'd you do that?" asked Lash in bewilderment as Peter shrugged.

"Would you believe it if I said that it was voodoo magic?"

Lash just smirked before giving a short laugh. "I've seen stranger things"

The other heroes walked in, with John making the construct of a key from his ring. "I'll get the door" he said before Diana just simply pulled the cell door right off its hinges. "Or you could just do that…"

Then Diana gave Lash back his holster and gun while Bruce gave him a pointed look "I'd get out of Elkhorn if I were you." but Lash shook his head in response "I'd like to, but my pa always said 'A man who sticks his head in the sand makes a pretty good target; besides, I've got business to conclude before I leave" he told them before twirling his gun and holstering it. "My name's Bartholomew Aloysius Lash. But friends call me Bat for short, Bat Lash."

Diana and Peter each shook his hand while John introduced all of them. "I'm John. These are my friends Diana, Peter, Ronnie, Martin and…" he paused to look at the secretly famous detective who rarely shared secrets with anyone.

"Bruce" the brooding hero answered.

"Quite right, we're lawmen. And we're looking for a criminal to bring to justice." John continued explaining.

"We don't suppose you've seen him?" Peter asked "He's got some kind of crazy belt, and he must responsible for arming the one who put you in there in the first place."

"Not exactly" said another voice, prompting the heroes to look at Lash's cellmate; as it turned out, this grey-bearded man was actually the eponymous time-traveler.

"Wait a minute, you're…" John started.

"David Clinton" the man answered "Inventor of the time-traveling chrono-suit, at your service."

"I believe we caught you trying to steal something before." Diana told him plainly.

"And then you chased me" the man countered. "But time tunnels can be somewhat counter-intuitive. Even though you were only seconds behind me, I arrived here six months before you ever did."

"So where's your time-travel device?" Bruce asked expectantly.

"Now here's a story" David began before he hung his head in embarrassment. "As soon as I got here, I was robbed."

"Well let me guess, it was Tobias Manning wasn't it?" Professor Stein surmised.

"Yes, that's the one. He took my suit and used it to take over this town" David told them as he started to pace in his cell impatiently. "So he keeps making trips to the future and coming back with stolen technology. And he keeps me here to show him how to use the stuff that he can't even figure out for himself."

"Which I'd suspect is most of it, with him being so mule-headed and all." Lash said with a smirk.

"It's been horrible in here!" Clinton suddenly cried out, throwing himself against the bars. "Humiliating! I just want to go home. I'll gladly except my punishment if you can help me get back to my own time."

"But how did Tobias manage to take over a whole town with a time machine?" John asked.

"With future tech of course!" David answered vehemently.

"Like those surveillance cameras!" Bruce said, suddenly pointing to the cameras that were on the walls and pointed directly at the Leaguers and the would-be escapees. "We need to go, right now!"

"You're coming with us." Diana said, ripping off the door to Clinton's cell as well.

"Now that's a healthy gal!" Lash complimented as he made his way out with the others, only for them to be met with a sudden burst of gunfire. Quickly, Lantern conjured a shield to them from the flying bullets as he surveyed the position.

"I've got them right where I want them." He told the others "I'm going to take down as hard as I can."

"Don't hurt anyone." Diana warned him "We don't want to end up changing history." Just then, Peter's spider sense kicked in.

"Something's happening out there." He told the others, who listened intently. Sure enough outside, the shooting was starting to die down.

"Something's happening alright!" Lash announced excitedly with a triumphant grin. "The cavalry's arrived!" he called out as the shooting stopped and the group made their way outside to meet their saviors. The three men who had just arrived were very strange to say the least.

The first was a taller man who appeared to be some sort of Native American chief, wearing an outfit that was entirely made of rawhide. Next was a man all dressed in black with a red mask and a whip on his belt. Finally, there was the third man who wore a grey shirt with a wide brimmed hat. Furthermore, the right side of his face was horribly scarred and his right eye was very clearly distorted.

"Who are you people?" asked John warily.

"Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith" the Native American replied.

"El Diablo, ever at the service of justice" the masked man announced with a clear Spanish accent.

"Jonah Hex" greeted the disfigured man before he folded his arms. "I don't have a lot of time for jawin'. In these parts, there's an abundance of bad men who need settin' straight" he spoke as he loaded two shells into his shotgun. Hex then looked at the newcomers suspiciously. "If you all are working for Tobias Manning, then there's gonna be some difficulty."

"Easy Jonah" Lash said, stepping forwards with his hands in a placating gesture. "They're with me. They just helped me out of a tight spot while I was here incognito, tryin' to find out something more about Tobias."

"What have you learned?" Smith asked with interest.

"Well among other moral failings, the man does cheat at poker" Lash told him, then Hex gave a barking laugh.

"Coulda told ya that" he chuckled before he spat off the side.

"So what else do the rest of us not know?" Peter asked as Smith nodded.

"I've lived in Elkhorn since the war, and I've been sheriff for most of that time." He explained "But this is also a mining town, and booming too. Folks sometimes get mighty rowdy on payday, but still it's a good place to live. There's never been any sort of mischief that I couldn't handle. That is, just until six months ago. Tobias Manning's always been trouble and I've run him out of town before. But then he came back and this time he had…some kind of magic powers."

"There's no such thing as magic my friend. It was some sort of trickery." El Diablo pointed out, Peter only smirked. Smith continued, as he grew more frustrated with his own story "Well he tricked me near to death! Then he beat me good and ran me out of town like a stray dog. He took over the town runs it like his own personal kingdom. He even treats the townspeople like his slaves, and that's unacceptable to me."

"So the sheriff went looking for men to help take down Tobias" Diablo continued "And that's when he found us."

"And what's yer stake in this?" Hex asked the newcomers.

"We're lawmen too." John told him.

"From back east?"

"Sure" Bruce lied with a nod.

"We came here to bring this man to justice." Diana told them, jerking a thumb to a certifiably embarrassed David. "So he's indirectly the source of all your troubles as well."

"Tobias stole a dangerous machine from David here, and we need to get it back" Peter explained. "That's what made it easier for Manning to take over this town in the first place. Maybe we could all work together. After all, we want the same thing don't we?"

"I wasn't about to turn down any help" Smith nodded in agreement, relieved that he could have further assistance.

"So what's the plan?" John asked.

"Plan?" Hex snorted indignantly. "Simple, we put him in the ground."

So with that, they all mounted their horses, with David on Diana's horse so she could keep an eye on him, and all eleven of them rode off. After a while, Hex gave Peter a knowing look. "You lot must be time travelers ain't you?" asked the disfigured man, causing the young man to look at him in shock and surprise.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Experience" Hex told him. "I've had an interesting life, seen interesting things."

* * *

**The next morning**

"We're getting close!" Smith announced. "I wanna warn you, there's some downright unusual activity going hereabouts. Don't let it throw you."

"Don't worry" John assured the Sheriff "We've got a whole lot of experience dealing with the most unusual…" he trailed off as the eleven of them looked up to the sky, in time to see three mechanical pterodactyls ridden by gun-toting riders and closing in on them. "I'm sorry, you were saying"

"I didn't know dinosaurs lived out here in 1879." Peter thought to himself.

"Peter, Diana, Firestorm. Take them down!" Bruce ordered before Diana took off flying, Peter shot out a web and snagged one of the pterodactyls, then Ronnie and Professor Stein merged together to become the Nuclear man.

"What the heck?!" Lash exclaimed, his jaw dropped as the riders fired energy weapons at the group. Diana managed to deflect the blasts with her bracelets and ripped off the wings of the first pterodactyls while Peter knocked off the second rider and steered the second dinosaur into the ground, then Firestorm blew the third pterodactyl up into a million pieces. All three riders managed to jump to safety before flying away on jetpacks.

"Why would they need robots if they had jetpacks?" Diana asked as she and Peter landed back on the ground while Firestorm separated back into Ronnie and the Professor.

"Because nothing is more wicked cool than a robotic dinosaur" Peter told her.

* * *

**Later on**

The group made their way into Manning's camp, taking cover behind some rocks in order to survey their surroundings and form a plan. But they didn't have long as they were suddenly attacked by robot guards that were keeping watch.

Peter snagged one with his spider webs and threw it aside with ease, smashing it against a rock as the others joined the battle. Between the ten of them (Clinton had opted for more cover) they made short work of the robots, until they came into contact with two of Manning's lieutenants. One rode on a mechanical velociraptor while the other was using a tank. However, those two were swiftly defeated in no time at all before the heroes surrounded the leader of the band; Tobias Manning.

"Tobias!" Smith shouted.

"Well, if it isn't Pow Wow Smith" Tobias smirked at the sheriff as he looked at his gun in an almost bored fashion. "Wasn't expecting to see your sorry hide around here again."

"I told you before never to call me that!" Smith growled. "It's not gonna happen again."

"No?" Tobias asked as the barrels on his gun extended and he took aim at the sheriff. "But I expect this to be the last time. Go for your gun chief, so I can ventilate you proper."

But then he took notice of the others as Bruce drew out one of his batarangs, while Ronnie and the Professor became Firestorm again. "Eight guns, eight of us. So nobody miss" In that instant, the batarang flew through the air, joined by two bullets, a whip, a blast of energy, a bladed tiara, a spider web, and a ball of fire as they made contact with the gun, reducing it to a useless pile of scrap metal.

"My guns!" cried Tobias in utter disdain.

Ohiyesa smirked "It's just you and me now, Tobias."

Tobias looked at what was left of his gun before chuckling. "Another day lawman" he sneered before running into a shed that was nearby and emerged from the roof on the back of a mechanical Pegasus.

"I can't catch him in the air!" Ohiyesa shouted before Peter stepped forward.

"Need a lift sheriff?" he asked before Ohiyesa nodded and the wallcrawler spun a long web to use like a spring, then he catapulted the sheriff upwards and Smith landed on the back of the flying horse, punching Tobias in the back of head. The thief lost control of the horse and they both crashed back on the ground, just as Tobias grunted in anger.

"Have it your way then." He snarled before pulling out a knife "Let's finish this!"

So the two men engaged in a hand-to-hand fight, as it turned out Tobias was a subpar fighter. But Smith had no trouble beating him to a pulp before knocking him to the ground with a decisive uppercut. As soon as Tobias was on the ground, Smith removed the belt and turned back to the heroes. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"You bet it is Sheriff" Peter answered.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

After gathering Tobias Manning and all of his men together, the heroes gathered up the technology that didn't belong in this time period before Lantern bubbled it up and launched it out towards the sun, then the six time travelers changed back to their normal attire. "As far as my ring can tell, that's everything that shouldn't be here in the first place" John told them.

"Aw shoot!" Lash pouted before shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted one of them fancy ray guns."

"They ain't dependable, they jam." Hex countered while Batman and Clinton were off to the side, working on the chrono-belt.

"You forgot to reset the compensator" Clinton frowned before reaching for the belt. "Here, let me" he said before pressing a button that fired a beam of energy at Batman, knocking him to the ground.

"Or maybe I'm lying!" Clinton laughed maniacally before he pressed a button on the chrono-belt and disappeared through another time-tunnel. "Good grief! I can't believe he gave us the slip again!" Peter growled in frustration as he and the other heroes helped Batman to his feet before taking off after Chronos once more.

* * *

**2050; three centuries into the future**

Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Firestorm all jumped out of the same swirling vortex through which they had been chasing David Clinton AKA Chronos for a long while. Then they landed in the middle of a street that looked to be very familiar, right in the middle of a familiar city.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Spider-Man.

"Well, it does look like Gotham City, only different." Batman answered "Judging by my calculations, we must have gone into the future."

Their pleasant talk was interrupted by several individuals who came into the light and looked just like a group of circus clowns "We've been expecting you" said the first one who looked like an overweight clown in pink tights. However, when the street gang was about to come closer, a bolt of lighting struck the ground right next to their feet. "But I'll bet you weren't expecting _us!_" an unfamiliar voice rang out.

They all looked up in time to see five individuals come down, the one called out was an African-American man with long hair and a beard, who wore a black suit with a lightning symbol and a blue coat with yellow outlines. He levitated down to the ground followed by four others; a young man wearing a black bat-suit with a red bat-symbol on the chest, and a middle-aged man who looked like a Thanagarian in silver and black armor with a silver helmet.

Two young people in their mid twenties were there as well, one was a young man with blond hair in a white suit with a red cape, red lines on both sides, and the same coat of arms that was worn by all Kryptonians. The other was a young woman with long brown hair and wearing a black suit with a small face mask, a red hoodie, and the same spider-symbol that Peter had on his own suit.

"Static? What's going on here?" John asked, recognizing the other African-American man as the future self of an African-American teenager, who was best known for protecting Dakota City in South Dakota. The Thanagarian in silver-and-black armor turned to look at Stewart for a brief second before asking in shock "Dad?!"

John Stewart stared at the man for a minute, surprised at being called 'Dad'. The young man and woman who were also there, turned to stare at Spider-Man in complete shock. "Dad?!" asked the blond Kryptonian "Daddy?!" gasped the spider woman, now it was Peter's turn to be surprised and he was just as stunned as John.

* * *

**Well, that took longer than I'd ever expected. But here it is, the first half of 'The Once and Future Thing', a spinoff to JLU Spider-Friends Vol. 1. Now I can't promise to update the last half of this time-traveling adventure sooner than later, but all you readers out must have great faith and trust that it will be so. Lastly, I decided to just stick with Victor Garber as the voice of Professor Stein, if it's alright with all of you.  
**

**Written, Directed, & Produced by 7-Eleventh**

**Starring the Voices of:**

**Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Spider-Man/Peter Parker**

**Susan Eisenburg as Diana/Wonder Woman**

**Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern/John Stewart**

**PJ Byrnes as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond**

**Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein**

**Peter MacNicol as David Clinton/Chronos**

**Adam Baldwin as Jonah Hex**

**Ben Browder as Bartholomew Aloysius 'Bat' Lash**

**Jonathan Joss as Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith**

**Nester Carbonell as El Diablo/Lazarus Lane**

**Ed O'Ross as Tobias Manning**

**Anyways, sound off your thoughts and opinions in reviews below!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Warped

**THE ONCE AND FUTURE THING**

Chapter 2: Time Warped

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the last and final part of my 'JLU Spider-Friends' spinoff! Now you're all going to get the part where Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern(John Stewart) and Firestorm meet the heroes of the future. Batman Beyond, Warhawk, the grownup version of Static Shock and my own OCs for this fanfic; Sky Captain and the Brown Recluse.**

**Disclaimer: once again, I repeat. I don't own anything in this story, only the OCs. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel and Disney while the Justice League and all related characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

Spider-Man and Green Lantern were completely shocked and bewildered, they couldn't believe that the three young people standing before them had actually called them 'Dad'. But most of all, it was the three individuals who had addressed them just now, that were very shocked to see them because in this future time period, so John and Peter must have already been dead before then.

"What?!" Peter sputtered "Wait a minute…why did you two call me 'Dad'?"

Before the two youths could answer, they were brought back to the matter at hand when a second clown, who was dressed up like a scarecrow, started throwing what looked like a cheap imitation of the Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs at all of them. "Look out!" yelled the Thanagarian warrior, GL quickly blocked them with a green energy barrier that barely withstood the impact.

"Oh great! It was bad enough that these kind of bombs were used by four goblin-themed villains back home. But this is just the last thing that we all need." groaned Spider-Man in disgust, his two future children nodded in agreement, but the goon who had thrown the bombs just now was greatly offended. "You've seen these before? But these are the best there ever is!" he protested.

"Sorry Ghoul, you're old news!" the young spider woman taunted eagerly, making him extremely angry in the process.

"I think now would be a good time to escape while we still have the chance" said the young man who was dressed like a bat.

"Never!" Diana exclaimed "We are the Justice League, even Amazons never run from battle!" so with that, she head to head with the overweight clown in pink tights, whose name was Chucko. But he just changed his legs into a metal ball and drew out a double-bladed laser sword, which the Amazon princess barely deflected with her bracelets.

Batman and Spider-Man fought against the scarecrow clown named Ghoul, who could also change his right hand into a buzz-saw, but the goon was no match for the combined strength of both the Dark Knight and the Wall Crawler at the same time.

The future version of Static Shock and Peter's future son took on a great big, musclebound clown named Bonk who could turn both hands into steel mallets that could absorb electricity, but was no match for the strength of a Kryptonian. Green Lantern and the man in black went up against twin girls who were both called Dee Dee, and could actually make duplicates of themselves and used electric whips.

"Look Dee Dee, another Green Lantern!" one of the twins called out.

"He's way cuter than the last one we killed" her sister answered "Don't you agree Dee Dee?"

"That's what _you _think sisters!" Peter's future daughter called out suddenly, lunging forward and ensnaring the twins along with all their duplicates in her webbing.

Firestorm and the winged man took on one gang member named Woof, who looked just like a mutant hyena-hybrid and had razor-sharp metal claws. He had no problem dealing with the Thanagarian, but yelped loudly when the nuclear man scorched his fur.

"Okay, now would be a good time to get away while we still can!" Spider-Man called out to his companions, the others looked at each other before nodding in clear agreement "Virgil! Give us some cover!" John called out, the electric hero did as he was told by using his powers of electricity to charge up a ball of light that expanded upon release. It shone so brightly that it blinded the clowns who were now disoriented from being exposed to so much light, then by the time the light died down, the heroes had disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd they go?!" cried one of the girl clowns, the whole street gang looked around until Bonk saw something. "Hey, look over there!"

The clowns all turned to see what he was pointing at, and they all gaped at the sight of a large wall that green and shiny. "They've escaped down that alley!" cried Ghoul in exasperation.

"Then let's go after them!" urged Chucko, so they all headed down the strange green alley that was not only very green, but also opened into a maze. But they didn't know was that the strange maze was actually one of Green Lantern's constructs. Ghoul stared at the empty alley before grimacing "The boss won't like this one little bit" he noted before the others suddenly paled at the thought.

"Oh poop" said Chucko unhappily, but unbeknownst to either of them, all the heroes past and future were watching them from above.

"They should be occupied right about now" said Spider-Man, the other heroes nodded in agreement before moving out to regroup elsewhere.

* * *

**Minutes later**

All the heroes, past and future, ventured into what looked like an old football stadium. The past heroes took a good look around them to take in their surroundings while the future heroes led them into a large room where a computer with a large monitor was installed.

"So this is Justice League HQ?" asked Batman.

"Oh for now, it's the only thing we had left to use as a secret base of operations" Static answered sadly as he turned on a computer, a solemn look came over his aged face.

"As you see, we're all that's left of the League" explained the young Kryptonian sadly with a crestfallen face, the other future Leaguers nodded in agreement but the past Leaguers were shocked to hear that, there were only five Leaguers left in this time period? Back in their own time, there were over sixty individuals who had joined the League.

"You've all travelled fifty years into the future" the man in black explained as he folded his arms. "By the way, in case you haven't noticed I'm the new Batman. Welcome to Neo-Gotham."

"Nice to meet you" Spider-Man told him "But don't they call you something other than Batman, just to avoid confusion with the first Batman?" the wallcrawler thought for a moment "If this is Neo-Gotham, then you should be known as; Neo-Batman. What do you think?"

"How about no?" said the newly christened Neo-Batman glaring while GL turned to Static.

"Last time I saw you, you weren't even old enough to drive." GL told him "You look good for a man of your age"

Static gave a hearty chuckle before nodding in agreement "The miracles of modern medicine, sixty-five is the new thirty."

"What happened to the Watchtower?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Gone" Neo-Batman sadly admitted, looking down. "We ended up losing a lot of good people that day."

"You mean J'onn, Superman and the others?" Diana inquired.

"They were all killed off when the whole Watchtower was destroyed" the young spider woman told her, shocking the past Leaguers even more.

"They all perished, including all of you" explained the winged man, taking off his helmet and revealing his face to look at them all.

"And what about the batcave?" asked Batman before the sound of a cane was heard coming down the hall towards them.

"This is all we have left. So deal with it" said a gruff and cynical voice in an all too familiar tone. They all turned in time to see an elderly man step out from the shadows to face the new arrivals before leaning on his cane. Each of the past heroes looked at him in shock, was this really Bruce Wayne?

"Aren't you surprised to see me?" the old man asked Batman, who was really in fact his past self.

"A little" the detective answered, raising an eyebrow. "But I'm a little more surprised to see that I've lived for so long."

"Funny, I don't recall travelling into the future and meeting my older self." Old Bruce responded.

"Batman, Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne, Batman." Neo-Batman introduced them before smirking "Or have you met?"

"Not now!" both older men barked the same gruff tone of voice from both of them as they leveled a glare at their younger counterpart. "Great, what did they use to call it? Stereo?" groaned the new caped crusader in disgust, rubbing his ears.

"Well this a little weird for everybody. I'm Warhawk, Rex Stewart" he said shaking his father's hand.

"Now I wouldn't suppose you'd know who your mother was" said John.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Warhawk.

"Well you wouldn't want to know too much about your future" said the future Batman gravely "That would cause a temporal paradox."

"Well…" said Static "Shayera was sure one cranky pregnant lady" the others turned to glare at him for a moment, John was a bit unsettled. But despite this, Spider-Man turned to the two youths "Now I hope you'll won't mind me asking, if you two really are my kids, then what proof have you got?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain" the brunette girl answered before taking off her mask, revealing her face that looked almost exactly like Kara's.

The young Kryptonian stepped forward "I'm Sky Captain, and my real name is James Olsen Parker." Peter shook hands with his full-grown future son, then the spider-powered brunette girl stepped forward "And I'm the Brown Recluse, but my real name is Alura Zor-El Parker."

Now Peter was greatly perplexed "So your namesakes are none other than; Superman's best friend Jimmy Olsen and Kara Zor-El's mother, isn't that right?"

"Yes" answered James Parker/Sky Captain "But don't ask who our mother is, you're not suppose to know about the future."

"Okay, I understand" Peter told him, but inside he was really sad not knowing everything.

"But don't worry" said Alura "I can give you a hint of how you figure it out." She reached behind her neck and removed a necklace with a sapphire.

"You bought this necklace on December 23rd and gave it to Mom on Christmas Day" she explained "She liked it very much and whenever she wore it, the necklace would glow to symbolize that she was in love with you."

"So this necklace is suppose to be some sort of love charm?" Peter asked.

"Of course it is" Alura told her father "I promise when this is all over, you'll find it soon enough." Peter smiled at his daughter lovingly before pulling her in for a hug, Alura returned the embrace and snuggled into her father's arms. They broke the hug when Sky Captain tapped his father on the shoulder "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got some important business to take care of."

Peter and Alura reluctantly pulled away and turned back to the others, while Batman and his elderly self were working on the computer. The past Leaguers passed the time with telling the future heroes about their time-travelling escapade, starting with chasing Chronos into the 1880s, and how future technology was put into the Wild West.

"That's really weird" said Sky Captain commented, earning nods of agreement from his sister and his teammates, but Neo-Batman whose real name was actually Terry McGuinness thought it was really stupid and Warhawk just remained very indifferent about the matter.

"We really don't know much about this guy, but he's obviously a time-travelling warlord" Terry began to explain. "He's just littered the streets with buildings that he's stolen from other timelines."

"Not quite a warlord, but more like a madman." Brown Recluse told him "Now if only you had met Kang the Conqueror, now that's an actual time-travel warlord."

"That's right" said both her father and brother, right at that moment Green Lantern stepped forward "Sorry to interrupt this playful banter, but we've got to find a solution to this problem and fast."

"I think I've got something that might help prevent that" said Batman, holding up a small disc that he kept in his belt. "While we were in the old west, I got a good look at his time belt. So I've written a program that should disable it."

"If we can manage to get close enough in order to upload it." Warhawk told them before folding his arms.

"But if we could get our hands on the belt, then maybe we can stop any of this from happening in the place!" Wonder Woman surmised, just then the others started to stare in shock as she slowly started to fade from their vision. "We even undo the death of…" she continued before she disappeared completely.

"Diana!" Batman cried out in alarm before reaching out to grab her, but it was too late. She was already gone. The whole group just stared at the empty spot where she once stood in utter shock and horror before old Bruce stepped forwards. "She never left the island?"

"Or she was never born to begin with" Batman replied grimly.

"We need to find Chronos" Neo-Batman said seriously.

"How can we do that? He could be anywhere right now!" Static argued as Batman cracked his knuckles loudly before sticking the disc into his belt.

"Sometimes the old way is the best way" the detective told them before walking up to the door.

"That won't work. You don't even know your way around here, a lot of things have changed." Terry insisted.

"But are criminals still a superstitious and cowardly lot?" the much older Dark Knight asked.

"Yep" old Bruce confirmed.

"Then it's good enough for me" Batman told him before moving out.

* * *

**I'm sticking to referring to retired Bruce Wayne as 'Old Bruce'.**

**A little while later**

The Dark Knight stood on the roof of a skyscraper, overlooking the city and observing what was taking place in the streets below when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see the gang member named Ghoul walk up with a devious grin.

"You must be the _real_ Batman right?" he asked with a sneer. "Well I mean, the first one. I've seen history-cubes about you. It's hard to believe that anyone as stupid as you could ever beat the Joker" he continued as he turned his hand into a buzz saw and charged at the Dark Knight.

"Maybe I'm smarter than I appear" the hero answered, narrowing his eyes as a bolt of electricity instantly struck the crazed criminal. Ghoul tried to stand back up but an expansion of spider webs pinned him down to the roof, then he looked up in time to see the rest of the heroes arrive. Most of them, including old Bruce, were standing on a platform construct that was produced by Green Lantern.

"Oh…this is just terrific" groaned the criminal as all the heroes landed on the roof and surrounded him.

"You have some information we need Ghoul" growled Neo-Batman "Where's Chronos?" but the villain tried to put on a brave face.

"You won't get anything from me" he told them in mock bravado before Batman suddenly snatched him up and hung him over the edge of the building.

"Just tell us where Chronos is, my arm's getting tired." Batman demanded, old Bruce shook his head and groaned in annoyance.

"I don't believe I was ever _that _green." The old man told his past self before he grabbed Ghoul and threw him across the rooftop. Then he approached the now, terrified cyborg with his cane raised "_This _is how you interrogate someone!"

* * *

**Minutes later**

"…and so we've got nine hundred, four thousand and fifty-three active Jokerz, organized into about two hundred smaller groups" Ghoul continued explaining, he was obviously scared by the older vigilante. "And I honestly don't know where Chronos is! He only contacts each and every one of us! He even spends a different night in every one of those old buildings." he answered, staring at the frowning old man. "There's no way of knowing ahead of time where he's gonna be, that's everything I know! I swear!"

"Everything?" Bruce asked him solemnly.

"I wet my bed until I was fourteen" Ghoul told him before looking away, the heroes just stared at him impassively.

"Now that didn't work" said Spider-Man "Permission to drop him?"

"No!" snapped old Bruce before turning back to Ghoul "Now look here, we don't have time for your impertinence!" he yelled out, raising his cane before Batman stopped him.

"Listen, I can't control my friend here any longer. So, you'd better give me something that we all use" he stated plainly.

"Okay I'll talk! I'll talk!" Ghoul suddenly blurted out. "I know where his wife is!" Batman nodded solemnly before getting the young thug to explain while Static looked to Green Lantern in shock and bewilderment.

"So, Batman's playing the good cop?"

"Everything's relative" Lantern told him.

* * *

**Later on**

Soon the heroes found very little resistance as they set foot inside the Great Pyramid where Enid Clinton was currently staying. The only security inside were a few robots that were very easy to destroy, each of which was dressed like some zombified, Egyptian versions of the Joker. All the heroes blasted through them with very little trouble before GL and Sky Captain knocked down the door with ease.

"Enid Clinton!" GL called out before stepping forward, just then he was instantly replaced by a brown-haired Caucasian man in his mid-thirties. "We have business with your husband" the strange man finished before noticing that everybody was staring at him. "What?"

"John?" Static asked, stepping forward and removing his hood.

"Hal Jordan" the man answered "It was just another time-shift. I'm up to speed, carry on." He walked past the others to approach Enid, but Neo-Batman grimaced "Okay, now I'm really starting to get a migraine."

"Better get used to it" the first Batman told him "Because it's going to get worse before it gets better. Any one of us could start to change or even cease to exist."

"We need to find your husband ma'am" Hal explained earnestly as Enid turned to face him, before looking away fearful and amused by what just happened. "We just want to undo all the harm he's caused so much. You have my word, we will do everything in our power to keep from hurting David."

"Well between you and me. I wouldn't mind one bit if he got roughed up along the way" she told the Lantern dryly.

"Then where is he tonight?" asked Warhawk "The Parthenon? The Great Sphinx?" but Enid just shook her head.

"No, he just wants people to think he moves around." She told him "But he always sleeps in the same place."

* * *

**Arriving at Destination**

Sure enough, true to his ego, David Clinton spent every one of his nights inside the Coliseum, which looked brand new as it were just built. Now Enid had insisted on coming, only to see her husband get his dues for all the trouble he caused. Much to the surprise of all the heroes, the inside of the Coliseum held the same jailhouse that he had spent six months back in the old west. Hal Jordan raised an eyebrow in suspicion before scanning the whole thing with his ring.

"No sign of booby-traps…" he told the others before suddenly turning back to John Stewart. "At least none that my ring could find."

"Make up your mind would you?" said Static in exasperation before John just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's safe enough to go in" the Lantern confirmed.

"If we don't stop this guy, all that we know will be lost" said Warhawk.

"We've been there before" Neo-Batman told him.

"Not like this" Warhawk answered "What are we suppose to do when all seems out of place?" GL stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Plant your feet" he told him, Warhawk smiled feeling relieved that there was still some bit of hope left in the world.

Then the heroes all stepped inside the jailhouse before looking at the most confusing sight of all. David Clinton was sleeping soundly in the same exact cell that the heroes had seen him in, a few hours prior.

"Of all the places, why would he choose to sleep here?" GL asked in bewilderment, but Enid just laughed dryly.

"Because he's a loser, and a loser with a kingdom is still just a loser." She told him seriously before pulling the blanket off her husband. David Clinton was so startled that he jumped up while Neo-Batman looked at Enid, completely unhappy.

"Nice going on the stealth lady" he told her sarcastically.

Chronos quickly pressed a button on his time-belt, summoning the same group of Jokerz as before, with the exception of Chucko, as Batman scowled.

"Get the belt! Nothing else matters!" the dark knight shouted before lunging forward as the time-travelling villain disappeared through another time tunnel.

Warhawk charged first before he was knocked down by Bonk, who changed both his fists into hammers. "Round 2 moron!" roared Sky Captain before socking the thug right on the jaw, and Spider-Man went to help his son and give him some backup.

Enid immediately went for cover as Warhawk got up shakily, steadied by GL. "So do you feel like taking down the bad guys with your old man?" John asked.

Warhawk grinned triumphantly before nodding. "Always"

While Spider-Man and Sky Captain dealt with Bonk, Static went and blasted Woof away into a wall where Firestorm used a chain that he had molecularly fashioned to tie down the mutant hyena-human hybrid. Neo-Batman and Brown Recluse took on the Dee Dee twins, and were very careful to avoid their electric whips. That left Green Lantern and Warhawk to fight against an approaching Ghoul, who stopped abruptly and looked at the heroes, then he looked at his smaller claws and back at the heroes again.

"You know what? I'm going home!" he cried out before turning and running away, but Batman threw a batarang at the young coward's head, knocking him out. That left GL and Warhawk completely surprised.

"Now…that was…surprisingly anticlimactic" Warhawk commented as his father just shrugged in response.

"Oh well, we can still take down the twins" GL suggested before both heroes set off to assist Neo-Batman and Brown Recluse, both of whom were still managing to avoid being shocked by the twins' electric whips. Both twins had already started to duplicate themselves rapidly, but Warhawk and his father arrived just in time.

Back with Bonk, he had failed to strike the wallcrawler who had dodged his attacks once again. But when the huge thug turned his attention to Sky Captain, the young Kryptonian stamped the ground so hard that it made Bonk loose his balance and fall down flat on his face. "Wow" said Peter "It looks like you've got your mother's style."

"Thanks dad" said James appreciatively, Peter then went to help tie up Ghoul and Wolf. At that moment, Enid Clinton was watching the fights closely from her own hiding spot near one of the pillars, just then Chronos appeared out of another time tunnel near her location.

"How could you do this to me Enid? How could you betray me? After everything I've done for you!" he shouted at her.

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" she yelled back in retort. "I just wanted you to assert yourself, not destroy reality!" she insisted.

"Looks like both of you are going to need some serious marriage counselling after this" Spider-Man remarked as all the heroes walked forward, having beaten all their opponents. The Jokerz were all knocked out and bound hand and foot against the side of the Coliseum.

"Chronos! Look what's happening around you, look up at the sky!" Batman shouted as Chronos followed his gaze upwards. Much to his shock, he saw something that looked just like a white light that was literally erasing the sky before them.

"Ooooh, pretty!" he exclaimed as GL facepalmed himself.

"Stay with us man! We've got a major problem here!" he shouted at the villain.

Chronos quickly snapped out of his stupor as he nodded. "You're right! This calls for another approach" he said before kissing his wife on the cheek and entered into another time tunnel. "You'll love me for this next time!"

Spider-Man, Batman, Green Lantern, and Firestorm quickly managed to follow after him, entering the time vortex just in time while the heroes of future stayed behind. "Good luck dad" Alura said quietly while her brother walked up next to her.

"I'm sure they'll be okay from here" James told her confidently, Alura turned back to the vortex just as it closed for good.

* * *

**Resuming the chase**

Once the four heroes were inside the tunnel, GL quickly sealed the quartet inside a bubble that they all used to pursue Chronos who was now heading towards what looked like a bright light. But as soon as all their eyes adjusted, they could all see something that looked just like a giant hand holding a bright light.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" asked Spider-Man "Is that the dawn of time?"

"We can't let him reach it. He could change anything, even bend all of reality to his own will!" Batman told them seriously.

"Not if we catch him first!" GL replied before he managed to increase the bubble's speed. "The Green Lanterns have a legend. No one should see the beginning of time, it's a universal law!"

"We're not going to catch him in time!" Spider-Man cried out in fear as they saw the madman rapidly approach the hand. As the heroes also approached, Firestorm phased his way out of the bubble and threw a fireball at Chronos' feet, causing the villain to lose his concentration and veer off course. This gave Firestorm the time to take advantage of the situation, he grabbed Chronos and threw him back to the others. John quickly reacted in time to conjure up a construct to bring the lunatic inside the bubble.

"Good work Stormy!" praised Spider-Man as the nuclear man rejoined them inside the bubble. Batman wasted no time in clipping the disc to the time-belt, the program began to immediately take effect.

"The program is uploading!" he told the others.

"Well make it fast, because I'm having a little bit of trouble with the brakes!" GL called out fearfully as the heroes watched their bubble fall directly towards the giant hand. All of a sudden, the bubble disappeared before the hand closed.

* * *

**A little while later**

Batman, Green Lantern, Spider-Man, and Firestorm suddenly looked around them in complete shock, finding themselves back in the Watchtower cafeteria. Hawkgirl had just walked in, just like she did before they had left. Even the food they had ordered was still warm.

"Did that all…really happened?" Spider-Man asked in utter confusion.

"I think so" Batman answered, a bit unsure.

"So did we win?" Firestorm asked.

"I would think so. Everything looks like it's back to normal" GL surmised just as Wonder Woman approached the table.

"That's a nasty cut John" she commented, prompting the Lantern to touch his forehead. Once he saw a small blot of blood on his fingers, he vaguely remembered getting the cut when he fought Woof, the crazed hyena-human hybrid that took a big swipe at him.

"You don't remember going on a mission with the rest of us today, do you?" asked Batman.

"What do you mean? I just got here" Wonder Woman replied in a confused tone of voice.

Batman then leaned close to John, Peter, and Ronnie before whispering "The timeline's been corrected; so it means that everything is as it should be. And we're the only ones who remember what really happened."

GL nodded, before he got an expression of shock on his face the moment he saw Shayera, after she walked past them. Apparently, the revelation of Rex Stewart aka Warhawk was still a surprise to him. "Well…that really complicates things."

"Aw, seriously man" Peter countered. "I think it's much easier, now that you know there's still a chance" But John still looked unconvinced.

Firestorm turned to look at Batman. "By the way, what happened to Chronos?"

"Remember that disc I put onto his belt?" Batman asked, they all nodded. "I put him into an infinite time loop. So he'll never be able to escape" the dark knight explained.

Peter turned and saw that Kara/Supergirl was sitting at another table, talking to Troia, Miss Martian and Scarlet Witch. The revelation of both Jimmy and Alura was still unsettling for him, so he wondered if Kara could be the mother of his future children. Would that really be possible?

"Hey Pete, are you okay?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Peter answered "I've just been thinking about the future, and so much more."

* * *

**Well that's all folks! I've completed the last and final half of 'The Once and Future Thing', so now you can enjoy reading this over and over. But then I wonder if voice actor Adam Baldwin has any relations to a certain ALEC Baldwin. I certainly hope you won't mind me using something that I got from 'Sandman Unlimited', the part where Terry McGuiness is referred to as Neo-Batman. By the way, it wasn't nice of Ghoul to refer to the original Batman as "the real Batman", espeicailly since Terry McGuiness was now the current Batman of that time period. Anyway now that this fic is finally finished, I'm going to work on my other fanfics such as TOTALLY SPIDER-MAN!, Beauty and the Man-Spider(the first two chapters of which has recently been published and updated), and the next chapter of JLU Spider-Friends Vol 1. Sound off in the reviews below and let me know what all you readers think of this.**

**Voice cast:**

**Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman/Old Bruce Wayne**

**Susan Eisenburg as Diana/Wonder Woman**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Phil LaMarr as GL/John Stewart/Future Static**

**Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan**

**PJ Byrnes as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm**

**Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein**

**Josh Keaton as James Parker/Sky Captain**

**Tara Strong as Alura Parker/Brown Recluse**

**Will Friedle as Terry McGuiness/Neo-Batman**

**Peter Onorati as Rex Stewart/Warhawk**

**Peter MacNicol as Chronos**

**Mindy Sterling as Enid Clinton**

**Michael Rosenbaum as Ghoul**

**Melissa Joan Hart as the Dee Dee twins**

**Don Harvey as Chucko**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Woof**


End file.
